Walmart Society
by saikopasu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is just another normal employee at another not so normal Wal-mart. What makes this walmart different than others? Nothing big, they just have different ways of doing things here. thats all. warning: language, and YAOI. rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first story and I hope it goes well, criticism is appreciated. A good friend of mine helped me come up with this crazy idea. Thanks my little psychopath! :D Hope you enjoy the story!_

(Hichigo's POV)

As if this job wasn't bad enough! That's what I get for thinking it couldn't get worse. So sad, ne?

"I don't know. It would be nice to have a new person around right?" The red haired man across from me said with a smile.

"Tch, I bet they'll come along and start whimpering about how they don't want to do work."

"Like you did?"

"…I didn't whimper. I just cussed out people who told me to do stuff when it was too early."

"Right."

"Well, the old man wants me to keep an eye on the rookie. I'd better get going" I said with a small sigh. This was going to be a long day.

-page Break-

(Normal POV)

Alright, it's just another job right? How hard could working at Wal-Mart be? The orange haired man sighed as stood outside. Sure it was just Wal-Mart, but it was still a job. Oh well, he didn't want to be late anyway.

"Oi! Are you just going to stand there all day?" a watery voice called to him, a hint of annoyance there.

"No, I'm going to-" the orange haired man stopped mid-sentence once he turned around, getting a good look at the other. He had skin that was completely snow-white, and had hair of the same color. What really caught his eye though, were the man's eyes. The iris was a golden hue, completely surrounded by black as dark as the night sky.

"It's not polite to stare." The other said with a smirk.

"Tch...Yeah, whatever." The tan male growled. He had only just met this man, yet he already didn't like him.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Great to meet you, I'm Hichigo shirosaki. Just call me Shiro though."

The orange head glared at the other for ignoring his earlier question. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well shit." Shirosaki said, chuckling.

"What?"

"Then you're the new employee. Great."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I work here too. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. If I was, I probably wouldn't be stalking you."

"Gee, thanks." Ichigo muttered, not able to decide if that was good or bad.

"Anyway, I suppose I'll give you the friendly greeting I give everyone. Welcome to hell, Ichigo Kurosaki."

-Page Break-

_A/N: I hope it's not too bad D: but like I said, it's my first story. The next chapter should be longer, probably crazier. Review and you get a digital cookie! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I'm pretty happy right now :D but last night I had a muscle spasm…yeah that sucked. Oh well, I'm better now that I've eaten my strawberry pancakes. .-. … Right. I forgot to mention, if it wasn't obvious, I do not own bleach or any of bleach's characters. I do own someone I call Ichigo. She's just not literally Ichigo c: I hope I got the meaning of his name right…I have heard so much D:_

_(-page break-)_

(normal POV)

"Isn't that the slightest bit overdramatic? I mean, welcome to hell? It can't be that bad here." Ichigo commented, slightly freaked out by the albino. Not because of his appearance.

"Not at all, now I think we should get inside. We wouldn't want strawberry to be late right?"

"No, straw- my name does _not _mean strawberry! It means one who protects…" Ichigo hissed.

If he disliked this man before, he must have hated him now.

"Kay then strawberry, just hurry up and take over the register for Toshiro, he gets annoyed if he has to stay any longer than his shift." Shirosaki informed him while pointing to a white haired boy who looked way too young to even be working. The albino just turned and left. Was he supposed to be watching the orangette? Yes. Was he going to? Not even.

Besides, there were more important things to do.

(-page break-)

Ichigo was annoyed. No, annoyed was an understatement. He was enraged. How dare that man touch him like that? The idiot completely deserved that punch to the face; he didn't care what this…Toshiro thought. He was just about ready to-.

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as he ran into someone's back. "Ah...sorry i…oh it's just you." Ichigo scowled at the albino in front of him.

"Oi! Whitey, are you just gonna pretend I'm not here?" Ichigo spat. He was alarmed when Shirosaki pressed his finger against Ichigo's lips.

"Shh...I'm watching." The idiot wasn't even looking at Ichigo; his eyes were fixed on the Target across the street.

"What could you possibly…" Ichigo sighed, shutting up when he received a glare from the white haired employee. The other simply resumed watching the Target pointlessly. '_This is so stupid.'_ Ichigo thought, standing there bored as hell.

"Seems we aren't the only ones who got a new employee today..." The albino muttered.

(-page break-)

(At the Target.)

A raven haired male walked uninterestedly into the store in front of him. This is not where he imagined himself to be working. Anywhere else would have been fine, but this was stupid. Target. Ulquiorra Cifer was working at Target. Right, stupid. But he supposed he could deal with it, No matter what idiocy occurred here.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of a blue haired man, green eyes meeting light-blue.

"Cifer, right?"

"Correct, Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra replied with his usual monotone.

"Alright then Ulquiorra. Since Ichimaru, Aizen's little assistant, likes to think your off your nut I have to keep an eye on you. So just…go and check people out and stuff I guess." Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure how to deal with a rookie, so letting what happens happen is his best and only option.

Ulquiorra obediently stood behind the register, looking on with the same bored gaze he always wore.

A young man had walked over to pay, and Ulquiorra was actually doing pretty well, other than the lack of smile and the creepy stare. Well, all good things have to come to an end don't they?

"…"

"Um… is something wrong sir?" The costumer asked cautiously.

"Sir?"

"You're a quarter short."

"I'm sorry...my family is just really short on money and we- AHH" He finished the sentence with a yell as Ulquiorra walked out from behind the register, grabbed the customers ankles and pulled them right out from under the person. Now the green eyed man had the customer upside down and was shaking him vigorously.

"S-seriously I-I don't h-have anything!" The customer whimpered, but the shaking still had yet to stop.

Grimmjow stared like an idiot for a moment before shouting.

"THIS IS NOT HOW WE OPERATE."

(-page break-)

_A/N: originally I was going to write further. But I just decided to end it there c: I hope this one was enjoyed, review and I won't send Ulqui-bat after you! (You better have some quarters~)….the spell check wants me to say cider instead of Cifer…hehehe._


	3. Chapter 3

_ A/N: man, I'm having a rough week already c: it's so cold over here…well. It's almost Christmas, and you know what that means! I'm going to have to find some way to put a Christmas special in here. Oh and I'll have fun with it...hehehe. Time to start incorporating it!_

-Page break-

Ichigo gasped, sitting up in his bed quickly. He had that same nightmare…well; it was more a memory than a nightmare. But could be classified as a- why was he worrying about this again? The orangette attempted to slow down his breathing and lay back down, trying to get back to sleep. No luck.

"Damnit…its only 3:05..." He didn't have to get up until five thirty most of the time, but honestly he couldn't make himself fall asleep again.

After a few more moments of struggling to fall asleep he ended up going out for a walk. It was nice and quiet out…not to mention cold, but it didn't bother him that much. Sometimes he just wished he could forget everything about that dreadful day, but if he forgot the bad memories, the good ones would also leave. So the pain was necessary, apparently.

"Strawberry? What the hell are you doing out at this time?" Shirosaki. Ichigo yelped loudly, whipping around. A manly yelp of course, if that was possible... Ichigo found his explanation cut off by a shrill laughter.

"I wasn't aware there was a breed of dog with both Chihuahua and strawberry in it!" The albino joked. Ichigo wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now anyway, not with Shirosaki anyway. He just turned on his heel and began walking again.

"Ichigo?" God, didn't this guy know when to leave- wait…

"Did you actually use my real name? Or am I dreaming?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Let me ask a few questions alright, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shirosaki asked bluntly. He didn't really want to waste time on Ichigo, but he couldn't make himself ignore the orange headed employee.

"None of your business Shirosaki," Ichigo spoke kindly, though he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Fine, don't tell me _Kurosaki._ I didn't care after all." The other muttered, staring at the back of Ichigo's head. This kid annoyed him, he didn't seem to be willing to talk about anything...then again, he didn't even know shirosaki well so that was expected.

"…Why are you still here then?" Ichigo asked quietly, he sounded a bit shaky for some reason. Truthfully, Shiro didn't know why he was still standing there, he just knew he was.

"You're in some pretty thin clothing for how cold it is Ichigo." Shiro pointed out, deciding to change the subject. The orangette turned to stare at Shiro for a moment, almost seeming confused by the jump in subject.

"I know that idiot…I don't really care though. It's not that cold." Ichigo replied.

"You say that, but your shivering you know. Maybe you should get inside or something." Shiro sighed. This guy was the real idiot actually; he was going to get sick before his second day of work.

"But-"Ichigo began, cut off by a glare from the other.

"I will drag you into my own house if you don't get inside somewhere at least; and you don't want to know what happens in there!" Shiro threatened. Ichigo looked stuck between scared, weirded out, and annoyed. No other words were spoken before Ichigo sprinted away, tailed by the albino.

"This is really stupid you know! If you would just start worrying about your own health rather than mine we wouldn't have to do this!" Ichigo yelled between pants.

"I don't care about your health! I just feel bothered that I can't make you do what I say!" The other replied, speeding up.

"Just leave me alone snow white!"

"You should have just walked away if you didn't want to deal with me strawberry!"

"I tried to!"

"Obviously not hard enough!"

-Page break-

"Do you have something you want to say to Ichigo, Shirosaki?" Yamamoto, or old man, asked calmly though with a tinge of annoyance.

"Yeah…are you still a virgin or somethin'?" Shiro asked, smirking when Ichigo blushed.

"What the hell kind of apology is that?" Ichigo shouted, blush deepening slightly. He seriously hated this guy. A lot. He was a perverted albino idiot who obviously didn't know the meaning of personal space. A few hours before, the other had finally tackled Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo didn't want to go into detail, but it was a very suggestive position. One that had Ichigo blushing oh so slightly, but apparently that's all it took to set off the albino. Because now he wouldn't just shut up about it!

"It actually wasn't an apo-"

"I know that dumbass!" Ichigo spat, this guy was really ticking him off now.

"Both of you be quiet! You _will_ learn to deal with one another!"

Ichigo had so much to look forward to every day. Eh?

-Page break-

(At Target)

"Hah! Looks like the old man is having some issues!" Grimmjow laughed. He found them all so amusing, they always argued over the stupidest things!

"Trash, what is the point of this?" The monotone voice of the newest employee reached his ears.

"Huh...oh it's you, what do you want? Hey…what's with calling me trash all of a sudden Bastard?" Grimmjow growled, what the hell was this guy's problem anyway? He was always so emotionless, and seemed to enjoy Grimmjow's pain and annoyance.

"Does that bother you, trash?" Ulquiorra asked simply.

"Little green eyed freak!"

"Trash."

"Bastard!"

"Trash."

"Fucker!"

"Trash."

"You really need to expand your selection of insults."

"…" Ulquiorra walked away.

"That was weird…" Grimmjow muttered, turning around.

Grimmjow was then hit in the back of the head with an unidentified flying object.

Not to long later, Gin managed to identify it.

"A trashcan? Who the hell would throw this?" Gin said slowly.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ulquiorra replied, smirking inwardly.

-Page break-

_A/N: I don't know if I liked this chappy, I felt the need to drag this one out a bit. I'm saving my special song for the next chappy :D I'm sure you'll enjoy it…-giggles insanely- _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: c: good day, I plan on slowing down the updates just a bit cause things are getting really busy~ But it shouldn't make much of a difference._

-Page break-

Ichigo walked silently over to a seat in the coffee shop. He was exhausted, between work and dealing with everyday life there wasn't much time he got to himself. Yes, ichigo was perfectly happy at his little spot in the shop. Of course, then he happened to catch the eye of a certain albino who seemed to pop up whenever wanted to be alone. _'But who's that with him..?' _Ichigo couldn't put a name to the redhead next to the albino; his hair sort of reminded him of a pineapple…red pineapple. Huh.

"Oi! Strawberry, c'mon over here! Want ya to meet someone!" Shiro called. Great, I get to spend more time with this idiot…

"Fine I'm coming! Just give me a second…," Ichigo growled. He wasn't sure why he agreed to do anything with this man at all, it just kind of...happened. Ichigo just shook his head and walked over to the two other's.

"Now, what do you want?" Ichigo inquired, looking over the man next to Shiro. He had red spiky hair, and some sort of…messed up eyebrows.

"This here is my good friend Renji. Don't misunderstand, he's an idiot. But he's still my friend of course." Shiro said with a smile. Tck. I could only sigh.

"Hi there Renji, I'm Ichigo kurosaki. The new employee down in hell." Ichigo gave Renji a small smile when he just stared.

"Hah! I like this guy!" Renji laughed finally. I needed to get to work…sitting around and chatting wasn't really an option. Yep, more wonderfully exhausting work. Hah.

"Listen I really need to get to work now, I can't afford to be late."

"Great! We were heading there too!" Ichigo groaned. There was no way he was driving to Wal-mart with the albino. Of course, he was wrong.

-Page break-

The drive had actually been rather normal, so had the day so far. There must be some sort of outburst that was going to happen right? It wasn't too bad here, but Ichigo was sure there was more to the whole thing…

Ichigo shook his head, he should be happy right? He hadn't really seen snow white all day, for some reason this made him…sad?

Suddenly a song began playing, it seemed to be Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…then the lyrics started up.

'_Renji the red haired employee, had a very shiny…head? (Like Ikkaku?) And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other employee's used to laugh and call him names (like pineapple ._.) They wouldn't let poor Renji, join in any pricing games! Then one foggy Christmas eve…Byakuya came to say…_

_…._

_…_

_C'mon Bya say it!_

_I refuse._

_Pleassse? I won't bother you for the rest of the month!_

_….-sigh- Renji with your hair so bright! Won't you guide my pricing gun tonight!_

_All of the other employee's! Laughed at him extensively! Renji the red haired employee! Ran away from history~!_

The song ended. Ichigo was laughing, but stopped just in time to hear the loud yell of a certain annoyed pineapple.

"SHIROSAKI!"

-Page break-

(At target)

"Haha, I should make some sort of stupid song about Grimmjow!" The man known as Gin Ichimaru laughed. Ulquiorra did not understand what was so amusing about this, it was a song. A song that described a person in many different ways, comparing them to a red, shiny, pineapple.

"Why do you set up camera's there?" Ulquiorra asked, ignoring the conversation about the ridiculous song.

"Well, Ulqui-bat dear, Yamamoto and Aizen have a … 'special relationship'," Gin said with a smile.

"Not sexual, correct?" Gin looked horrified.

"Have you seen how old Yamamoto is? Hell no! I mean, they're like enemies; therefore, so is target and Wal-Mart. So we have a little war going on here." Ichimaru explained, his smirk widening.

"It's gonna get interesting real soon."

-Page break-

_A/N: I continuously listened to mindless self indulgence while writing this. C: they're so messed up. But that is why I love them. Hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am exhausted…but I had a lot of fun writing this. I suppose. –Cough- onward!_

_-Page break-_

All was quiet and peaceful. But that wasn't normal in Target. In fact, it was so strange it was frightening causing Szayel to go hide in a closet, Yammy to stand completely still as if that hid him, Aizen to be suspicious, Gin to smile a bit wider, Ulquiorra to remain apathetic, and Grimmjow to sit and laugh at them.

There was something missing from them…No one could really find out of course…

-Page break-

"Shirosaki! I thought you said you were getting a Christmas tree!" Rukia shouted; stomping her foot.

"But I did! What about this doesn't say Christmas?"

"The fact that _Nnoitra _is the tree!" She spat. Nnoitra was indeed dressed up like a Christmas tree with a large variety of ornaments hanging off the branches that were neatly attached to him.

"He was cheap! So I got him!" Shiro argued. It wasn't exactly odd to dress Nnoitra up as a Christmas tree, he was certainly tall enough. So who wouldn't want to?

"Shirosaki! We have a truce during the holidays in case you've forgotten!" Rukia sighed with annoyance. Of course Shirosaki hadn't forgotten, he probably just wanted to get back at them for dressing him up as a woman and setting him on the top of the T of Target.

"How do you expect to keep him still?" Rukia asked, watching Nnoitra's unconscious form warily.

"I have ropes, and wires."

"You're going to tie him up."

"Yes. And he will fucking like it." Then he simply turned and walked away. It was of course, his turn to bump in to Ichigo on his way to get said wire and rope.

"Watch where you're going bastard!" Ichigo growled. When Shiro didn't respond, he felt a little worried. He poked his cheek lightly, not sure what was going on. Still no response. Suddenly the albino shot forward and caught his lips in a short kiss. By the time Ichigo had processed what had just happened, the man was already walking away.

"W…what the hell?" Ichigo shouted. That was…was...disgusting! Right, fine. It was OK but that is all. You can't get too much from just a short kiss right?

"Don't get to excited Ichigo, it was just a test." The other called back to him, but you could see that satisfied smirk. Bastard. A test for what exactly? The idiot never made any sense. It wasn't too big of a deal anyway.

Right?

-Page break-

"So…um. W…" Szayel trailed off, leaving them once more in an awkward silence. Yes. Much to quiet.

"Has anyone seen Nnoitra? He hasn't been doing his work today…" Ulquiorra stated, walking in.

"Nnoitra!" Gin shouted.

"He's not in the room"

"Exactly!" The silver haired man exclaimed, dashing out of the room in search of his spoonish 'servant'.

Gin didn't come back that day.

-Page break-

_a/n: wow. Its way shorter than I wanted it to be. I wanted to fit more in actually, a lot more. It also felt too rushed. I'm having a writer's block sadly, how depressing. Oh well, review if you will. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: alright, I really didn't want a fifty pound axe in my ass, so I decided to get working right away. I'll be pretty busy the next few days~_

_-_Page break-

Ichigo walked as calmly as he could, everything was quiet and nice. Hopefully that meant Shiro hadn't come in for work.

As he walked through the doors he saw various employees swaying back and forth while singing around the man he believed to be Nnoitra dressed up as a Christmas tree. Here he was, hoping for a nice, normal day at work with nice, normal people. But then, other than that everything seemed quiet and nice, even if not normal.

"OI! Ichigo! Hey! Ichigo!" Oh. There goes the quiet and nice.

"Shiro if I answer, will you shut up for a while!" Ichigo knew the answer, but he always asked anyway.

"Doubt it." Ichigo looked toward the voice to yell at him, stopping when he saw that he was trying to force Renji into a reindeer costume.

"Um…"

"No time for your questions! Now, do you think Rudolph can shoot lasers from his nose?" Shiro yelled. What the hell?

"N...no. No I don't." Ichigo was unsure of what he was just asked. He was positive it was stupid.

"See? Now let me go snow white!" Renji spat. Ichigo decided he might want to leave for a moment at least, the insanity was suffocating.

As soon as he exited he regretted it. Why was that silver haired guy from target dressed up as Santa exactly? And how did a scrawny guy like that even pull it off? He was waving happily and what not, why exactly was he doing this at Wal-Mart? Come to think of it, looking across the street, Toshiro was being an elf at Target while Rukia took up post over next to the silver haired guy. What?

"Oi, Rukia what's going on?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well, we like to keep a truce during winter break. Since we didn't have anyone stupid enough to be Santa they lent us a hand, while we gave them people short enough to be elves." Rukia replied. Ichigo was pretty sure it wasn't too common for Santa to be at target, he was sure Gin insisted though.

"So…why?" Ichigo asked. If these people were enemies, why choose now to be all kind and what not?

"Because, dumbass, it's a time of year to be happy! Make others happy! We're all one big happy family who hates one another every other week!" Rukia explained with a large smile. So they were a family huh? One big, hateful family. Nice.

Ichigo walked away feeling sort of warm. Maybe it was some sort of stupid affect from being too close to short tempered elves. He was sort of confused lately, he felt the urge to ask Shiro what he had meant by 'test', but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it bothered him.

Then he ran in to someone for maybe the third time that month. When he looked up, he was surprised not to see the familiar gold on black eyes he usually did when running into an unidentified object. Instead he saw brown, much like his own but so different. They were a slightly darker shade, and showed nothing of how the person was feeling.

"…Excuse me. I'm sorry for running in to you, but I must gather my Santa." He finished slowly, the cool smile never disappearing. How could he keep a straight face when he said that? It was almost frightening, the power coming off of this man.

"Gin, we're having an issue over at target, do you have a moment?" Aizen asked calmly.

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun Aizen-sama! Look at all the little children!" Gin exclaimed, waving absentmindedly to a young child passing by.

"Gin, it's urgent. Nothing I couldn't handle, but I'm far too busy." Was all the man said before turning and brushing past Ichigo, who had not moved from his spot.

"But you had time to walk down here!" Gin called after him. After receiving no reaction he just sighed and walked back to his little 'home'.

Ichigo couldn't forget that man through the rest of the day, no matter how much he tried. Christmas Eve was supposed to be a happy day for people. Not Ichigo. His family had all died on May 29th when Ichigo was seventeen. He still made the best of Christmas, he hated sulking. So he wouldn't.

"So what do you plan on doing for Christmas strawberry?" Shirosaki asked. Boom. That was a question he had expected. Some people would break down and cry; some people would punch the person who asked. But this was Ichigo. He just smiled and replied,

"What do you think, Shirosaki?" Ichigo had left later that day, not stopping by any stores like every other Christmas Eve.

"Oi! Ichigo! Where the hell do you think you're going?" A watery voice called after him.

"Home." It wasn't a lie.

"Listen, I heard about your…what happened." The albino said slowly, probably not sure what to say.

"What? How did you find out….?" Orihime. She worked there, and happened to be good friends with a girl named Tautski. Tautski was a childhood friend of Ichigo's, so she must have told her.

"Unimportant. So are you coming?" The albino asked, already turning to walk away as if the answer didn't really matter to him.

"To what?"

"We have our own little Christmas, you know. Like Rukia explained, we're one big, happy, hateful family. Come if you want, dumbass." Ichigo sighed, walking after the albino. Though as he did so, a small spark of happiness had made its way to him. Ichigo smiled.

-Page break-

_A/N: fun stuff indeed. I won't be writing about Christmas for them because of course, I'll be busy. Happy holidays dear readers! R&R._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: alright, so I've been out of it lately. Having a bit of trouble in life, you know? Let's not dwell on that, though. We've more important things to get on to.

-Page break-

It was another quiet day. There had been a lot of those lately hadn't there? Ichigo was around the back of the store, leaning against a wall. That was pretty much it; there wasn't a single albino in sight. Not even a trace. So perhaps it was better to keep his guard up. Knowing Shiro, _something_ had to go wrong.

It didn't matter. Seriously, Ichigo was used to it. Any minute now. Nothing. Crap.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo grumbled, walking back into the store. There was still no albino in sight, but it had been that way ever since that stupid Christmas party…oh that had been a day worth remembering.

Rukia had started throwing rabbits, not real ones of course, at Grimmjow when he had attempted to come on to Ichigo… for whatever reason, Shiro decided it was a brilliant idea to try and throw him off the roof after that. Then came the best of all, everyone had pretty much gotten drunk. Ichigo couldn't even recall anything after that, and would rather keep it that way.

Anyway, the important thing was figuring out where the hell Shiro had been ever since…that. Ichigo sighed, spotting a familiar red head.

"Oi! Renji, have you seen Shiro anywhere?" Renji dashed over, looked around cautiously before whispering,

"Shiro? You didn't hear? He's on an important mission with Rukia."

"Important mission?"

"Yeah, They've been doing pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"Renji, is there some sort of secret tunnel connecting Wal-Mart and Target?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Right. As I was saying, an important mission. Nobody really knows where though…" Renji muttered, seeming almost worried.

Ichigo only sighed, exiting the store. He knew it wasn't really polite to walk away in the middle of a conversation, but he didn't really care. It was Renji, he would understand.

That's when he saw it. How the hell could he MISS it? There Shiro was, right outside of target. He seemed to be arguing with Rukia over something, yes she was there too. A mission here huh…? Figures, Another disaster just waiting to happen. Ichigo figured he shouldn't interfere…well what's the fun in that?

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ichigo called; making his way over carefully…they could have bear traps around here or something…

"Ichigo! Good timing! We need you to distract Grimmjow." Rukia said, smiling.

"I already told you that it's a bad idea, I'm almost positive that we can wreck the place without distracting him at all! Rukia, are you listening you little-" Shiro stopped dead. Ah, here's the disaster.

Grimmjow stood directly behind Shiro, a smirk forming slowly.

"Who's going to wreck the store now?"

-Page break-

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow exited to speak with the strange visitors. He knew good and well about the war, and that was all very nice. But he had no interest in those childish games. He didn't have to take a side after all…well; he hoped that was the case anyway.

"Ah! Ulqui…wanna do something fun?" Ulquiorra glanced over to the voice. Gin Ichimaru. What did he want?

"Don't be scared now, I'm harmless!" While he said this, his smile seemed to widen. How worrisome.

"It will only take a moment, now. First of all, I need you to get me some gasoline …"

Within minutes, target was on fire.

Shiro was the first to speak.

"…see? I told you we didn't need to distract him."

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter either, but its ok I guess. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
